


Goodbye, for now.

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: Crowley is summoned away, after over 200 years in the same city how will they cope without each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to make more for this but literally don't expect anything lol. They will be short chapters.  
> Happy early birthday V!

Aziraphale found himself in a rough part of town, in a small public library. He knew he didn’t fit in here, but he was supposed to meet with a contact to discuss some rather unsavoury things, and he didn’t want to let said contact know where he usually spent his time. He’d been waiting almost 20 minutes.

Someone entered the library. Aziraphale perked up slightly but tried not to look up from his book. If anything, he suddenly became 10 times more focussed on the book- He didn’t care who had just come in or if they had malice in mind, nope, he was reading about the best way to grow strawberries.

He relaxed once he recognised the gait.

“Hello, Crowley,” he said, feeling himself deflate slightly in relief.

“Hey, Aziraphale,” Crowley replied.

“Waiting for someone?” Aziraphale asked, his attention no longer on the tattered book.

Crowley gave a soft affirmative grunt, sitting down opposite from Aziraphale.

Aziraphale closed the book, his eyes now turning to Crowley, a soft smile on his face. Crowley seemed to fit in with this place more than Aziraphale could ever hope to, despite the fact it was filled with books. “I’ve… not seen you in a while,” he said, posing the statement of fact as a question.

“About 10 months,” Crowley said, a harshness to his voice that made Aziraphale’s gut twitch. He didn’t seem to want to expand his answer more than that.

Aziraphale took a soft breath in, planning on asking why exactly Crowley hadn’t been around-

“-No,” Crowley stated firmly, cutting Aziraphale off.

Aziraphale let out his breath, sinking back into the chair and turning his eyes back to his book, realising now that he’d closed it and subsequently lost his page.

He let out a huff.

Crowley frowned deeply, likely assuming that the huff was aimed at him.

“I don’t have to tell you,” he snapped straightening stiffly in his chair. “We’re not friends, Aziraphale, and I don’t owe you any kind of explanation.”

Crowley’s cold words cut him, they weren’t ‘friends’, perhaps, but they’d come to be at least acquaintances over the years, maybe not friends, but they were friend _ly_? Did beings who weren’t friendly cat sit for one another? Water their plants while they were away on business? Take in deliveries of cakes and alcohol for one another?

“I didn’t say you did,” Aziraphale stated slowly, not wanting to rile Crowley. “You don’t _need_ to tell me anything, Crowley.”

A moment of silence passed between them. Aziraphale couldn’t remember the last time Crowley had snapped at him.

“Are you… ok?” Aziraphale asked weakly.

“I’m fine,” Crowley growled.

“You certainly don’t seem it,” Aziraphale growled back, looking Crowley up and down.

Crowley let out a small groan, a stutter, and a huff, slouching as he did, his eyes closing for a moment. “Oh, I fucked up, angel…” he finally confessed.

Aziraphale straightened himself up a little. “Pardon?”

“I fucked up,” Crowley repeated, slightly louder. “Made a real mess of things. Now I hear they’re sending me to Spain. Fucking Spain, I _hate_ Spain.”

Aziraphale frowned, “What do you mean they’re sending you to Spain?”

“I mean they’re sending me to Spain, Aziraphale, the country of Spain!” Crowley near yelled.

Aziraphale furrowed his brow, his eyes half lidding as Crowley shouted. “I know what Spain is, Crowley,” he said quietly. “Why exactly are they sending you there?”

Crowley shook his head, “There’s some kid there, they want him to start a rebellion or something, I don’t know. That’s why I’m here, they’re telling me the details.”

“That’s awfully far away,” Aziraphale said quietly.

Crowley nodded, “Isn’t it just.”

“Two month journey, isn’t it?”

Crowley nodded again.

Aziraphale could see pain in his face, although he couldn’t really understand why there would be such pain. They’d travelled before. Although he could see why it would be annoying to uproot ones self after over 2 centuries in the same house, one that you had built yourself.

“You’ll have to learn Spanish,” Aziraphale said weakly. His voice cracked slightly as he spoke, as if he were in pain too.

Crowley grunted unhappily.

Another moment of silence passed.

“I’m sorry, angel,” Crowley said sheepishly.

Aziraphale let out a soft breath, “It’s quite alright,” he said sternly. “In our line of work such things are bound to pop up. I’m sure you’ll be back here before long.”

Crowley shook his head, “No. It’ll be…” he pouted and shrugged, “I don’t know. I might not even come back.”

“Oh…” Aziraphale felt his heart sink. “I’m… due to be here for another 140 years minimum,” he said this as if it was new information, but Crowley knew all about his long game plan.

Crowley nodded, a torn, pained expression on his face.

“I suppose this’ll be goodbye then,” Aziraphale muttered, “For now at least.”

Crowley nodded again. When he opened his mouth to speak it seemed to take a lot of effort to get words to actually come out. “Maybe I’ll see you next millennium.”

“I hope so,” Aziraphale said quietly, forcing a smile. “We’ll have lunch.”


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley was gone by the following week, it was too soon for Aziraphale’s liking. Truthfully he’d rather Crowley never went anywhere that wasn’t within walking distance. It was good to keep an eye on the enemy. Who knew what Crowley might do without supervision.

The day of Crowley’s departure Aziraphale had opened his front door to find a small pile of his belongings and a small collection of potted plants. His heart sunk at the sight as he realised that Crowley really was gone.

In the following years he tried to avoid the road that Crowley’s house had been situated on, until he realised it was undergoing new development, at which point he did venture down it, only to see Crowley’s house being dismantled. He wasn’t sure why but the sight almost brought him to tears.

It had been over 20 years without an occupant and without upkeep, it made sense that the neighbours would want it gone. But there had been a lot of memories made in that house. 200 years of memories. In the grand scheme of things that wasn’t all that long, but it had been significant to them, or to Aziraphale at least.

“Finally!” an elderly lady said to Aziraphale as she joined him, watching the destruction, “That place was getting to be a death trap.”

Aziraphale nodded dutifully. “I suppose so,” he said in a dreary tone, “It had some lovely wood working, though.”

His mind cast back to when Crowley had been planning the house, and how excited he’d gotten about how ‘chic’ and ‘modern’ it would look. It certainly did not look chic or modern now. Crowley had always been obsessed with what was trendy, Aziraphale couldn’t understand it. He had picked a style he liked and was happy to stick with it until he found something he liked better, no matter how long it’d been since it’d last been ‘in’.

He opened his mouth to continue speaking to the woman, only to realise she’d disappeared.

He wished he had an address for Crowley so he could at least send him a letter telling him what had happened. The worst thing, in his opinion, about being apart and out of contact was all the interesting things he thought he should tell Crowley, he knew he’d have forgotten them by the time they next saw each other. At one point he’d thought about making a list, but then he’d forgotten where he’d left it.

He wasn’t enjoying being alone. He missed his friend.

Something that had gotten under his skin, despite the fact he’d tried not to dwell on it, was that although he didn’t have an address for Crowley, Crowley did have his address, and not once had he sent a letter. As the years sped past, he stopped waiting for one. Crowley was busy, that was all, no rest for the wicked and all that after all.

Another 10 years became 30, and Aziraphale found himself becoming more and more lonely. Lunches alone weren’t the same as lunches with Crowley, nights in front of the fire seemed colder without him.

It was getting ridiculous. Crowley was the enemy, he shouldn’t miss him this much, every moment without him was supposed to be a breath of fresh air, but he felt suffocated.

He told himself it was just worry, he didn’t know what evilness Crowley was getting up to, who he was with, if he was ok…

Heaven contacted him before Crowley did. They had a new assignment for him. In Spain.

“We hear the demon Crowley is there,” Gabriel said in hushed tones, “Been up to no good.”

Aziraphale feigned surprise, nodding along as Gabriel talked.

“We need you to go there, post haste, we’ll give you more detailed instructions when you arrive.”

It was difficult for Aziraphale to keep the smile off his face. His heart sped and rose into his throat as Gabriel left. If he knew how to dance he would do. They would finally be reunited, after almost 140 years. Easily the longest stretch of time they hadn’t seen each other over the last thousand.

He went back to his house and began to pack up, carefully preparing Crowley’s houseplants for travel. He had made sure all 3 of them had grown well over the past century and a half, and he wouldn’t have them die on the way to Spain.

The journey was rather easy, easier at least than it would have been for Crowley, the advancements humans made over as little as 140 years were astounding. Neither heaven or hell had anything on human ingenuity.

He made smalltalk with the people he met along the way, he enjoyed smalltalk so much, it was so interesting to hear everyone’s take on rain and thunderstorms and the turning of the seasons.

“Always reminds me of my friend,” he told a young girl, “I’m expecting to meet him in Spain.”

“You’re going all the way to Spain just to meet someone?” she said, aghast.

Aziraphale nodded, his smile faltering a little as he realised that was exactly what he was doing. “He’s a very special friend,” he said to justify himself, “He gets in all kind of trouble if I’m not there to stop him.”

The girl nodded, “Sounds like one of my friends, but I don’t think I’d go all the way to Spain just to see her.”

She was hurried off by her mother before the conversation could go much further than that, and Aziraphale was left alone again with his thoughts.

He barely settled in before he started looking for Crowley. He told himself it wasn’t because he was excited to see him, it was because he was worried about the evil deeds he’d done while left alone. He was sure it’d be quite the reunion.


End file.
